To the Rescue Part 3 (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 3" is the third episode of Season 2 of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The heroes luckily manage to slow the boat down as it nearly crashes into the city, and the chipmunks continue their pursuit of Fat Cat, with Ash and Pikachu joining them in their quest, because Ash still wants to get back at Fat Cat for sinking his house. Meanwhile, as he and his men are out at sea on a makeshift raft, Fat Cat remembers he's forgotten to bring the ruby back to Klordane and orders his goons to hurry up. He makes it back to the factory and into Klordane's helicopter just in time to bring the ruby back to his master without him ever finding out that it was missing. With the ruby in his possession, Klordane heads for Glacier Bay. The boys and their companions are unable to stop the copter from taking off, but Ash offers to bring them to meet a friend of his who could fly them to Glacier Bay. His friend is a pilot named Dr. Drake, whom he used to have adventures with. When they arrive at the abandoned military plane where Dr. Drake supposedly lives, they meet his inventive daughter, Zoe who explains that he's been gone for over a year now. She offers to fly them to Glacier Bay with her dad's old plane, the Screaming Eagle. Upon their arrival, they end up crashing the plane because Zoe had wheels instead of skis for landing gear. She's rather upset with this, but after a pep talk from her friends, she begins to repair it, but not before providing the guys with an iceboat to go after Klordane in. Nearby, a mad scientist named Dr. Z has been ordered by Klordane to construct a giant laser cannon powered by the ruby (otherwise, it's just "a big overgrown flashlight"). After finishing it, Dr. Z uses the laser cannon to slice up the ground so Klordane's choppers can lift it into the air. Pleased with this, Klordane leaves in his copter, leaving Fat Cat behind with Dr. Z. When Dr. Z catches the rodents scurrying on his laser, he orders Fat Cat to take care of them, which he proceeds to do by throwing snowballs at them and knocking them off the glacier. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Fat Cat - Himself *Mepps - Himself *Wart - Himself *Mole - Himself *Aldrin Klordane - Himself *Percy - Himself *Sergeant Spinelli - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Donald Drake - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Plato - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Kids WB.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in Pokemon The Rise of Darkrai.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Fat Cat.jpg|Fat Cat as Himself Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Himself Wart (Rescue Rangers).jpg|Wart as Himself Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Himself Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Percy.png|Percy as Himself Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Sargent Spinelli Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Donald Drake Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pongo as Plato Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg|Dr. Z as Professor Nimnul Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz